Long time forgotten feeling
by Kayrin
Summary: [AU SessKag] Kagome's a college student and well known as the 'sports prodigy girl', her life is true hell and she doesn't know what love is from when her father died. Will swords and battles help her remember what this feeling is like? chapter 6 up
1. 1 : First day, first encounter

N/A:Well, hi guy and girls! This is my first ficcie and I'm trying my best! This is a Sess/Kag fic and I'm going to try and make it good! Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha nor Sesshoumaru. *Sob sob* I wished I could 

Long time forgotten feeling

Round one: First day, first encounter

It was a beautiful spring day and Kagome had just moved to Tokyo's university's student's dormitory. Actually she had no need to move there because she already had an apartment in the city but it felt as if being near to the school and to the other students would help integrate in the new place and make friends easier. When she arrived at the campus she found that she was supposed to have her first lesson in five minutes and so had to hurry all the way through the garden and building in order to find her Japan's ancient history class without being late. In her hurry she didn't even have the time to admire the panorama…

She ran inside the building trying to avoid the looks everybody shot at her. They made her feel really out of place… Truth to be told, because none of them could understand her she thought it was better this way, alone, with courage and free spirited, but special, in a way…

Dammit, why was everyone such damn impossible, hadn't they stared enough? Had no one told them it's not polite to stare! Even if she didn't care it was still annoying to be in the center of attention! Why couldn't they accept her for how she was: unordinary. But then, the way they glanced at her, it was as if they knew who she was and were shocked to see her different, but why different? She had always been like this.

She had noticed that all the girls in junior high, high school and now in college where the "i'm so nice and pretty" type of girls. All that she could feel for them was pity and compassion, they were so dumb the only way they could stand out was by using their body. Pretty stupid indeed.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't have the time to realize that there was a person in front her before she could run into him and both of them had fallen on the ground with a thump.

She tilted her head up and faced the person she had just ran into. She thought that she had ran into some stupid guy who would treat her badly because she acted so, well, not girlish we could say. In fact she had ran into him, and he had fallen, normal girls weren't able to make a boy fall to the ground.

Ops, she blushed slightly form embarrassment. Then a moment later a preoccupying thought crossed her mind _From when now do I blush?_ Frowning she shove her head as her face returned to it's normal color. Sango was making her soft, she chuckled. The guy she had just 'ran over' was still sitting on the ground when she had stood up. She helped him up and smiling friendly took a more close look at him. He had long hair which fell onto his back, thought that was pretty unusual, but nobody seemed to notice _Is it only me they notice?_ She thought, feeling her anger boiling. His eyes were a dark gold that could be seen by meters away.

In a few seconds she could have sworn that something like 6 different emotions had passed by them, surprise, anger, sadness, confusion, disappointment, resolution. Looking into his eyes she became utterly confused! Maybe she had offended him someway, but how?!

What a bad way of starting college! But then who on earth was this guy, he seemed one of the boys of judo club, she was going to join that club, she was really good at martial arts. But this was not the point! Why was he so shocked! He should be used to falling! He seemed pretty strong even thought he had just fallen. Probably she had took him off-guard. By the way he was looking at her, silent and unmoving, she reasoned, he didn't like to make friends or talk with free spirited girls dressed in baggy clothes, he too was one of those people full of prejudice who judged her wrongly.

Every normal girl would have fallen for a guy like him, but to her he was nothing more than all the other guys who looked at her annoyed by her attitude. It was on times like this she noticed she WAS no ordinary girl! Yeah, these days in Tokyo you did not see often a nice girl (and she was) 'acting like a boy' and dressed like a skater. Her hair too were different, they was free from every type of accessory apart from a black hair-band, and that for other girls was unacceptable. It seemed as if in school it was a fashion to wear as more 'stuff ' as possible on your hair.

He was talking to Kikyou when someone knocked him over, how was it possible! Him! N.1 judeka of Tokyo U had been knocked over so easily!! He heard someone mumble to himself about having to be more careful but he didn't give much attention to it. All that mattered at the moment was that he had fallen. When his mind returned to reality he found himself sitting on the floor in front of a…girl? Wait! He could not believe what he was seeing!! Wasn't this Higurashi Kagome!! Oh my god! This was Higurashi Kagome he was sure. He could spot her face in the middle of 1000! But the point was...what was N.1 judeka in Japan doing at Tokyo University? 

And, why was she dressed that way? He had always thought of her as a normal Japanese girl, yeah well…apart her unnatural strength that even only a few men possessed. She was now here, in front of him dressed in baggy clothes and with her hair tied back by a black hair-band. She seemed a real tomboy…but then what she did was unexpected, she smiled friendly and reached her hand out in order to help him. Was this the real face of the most feared judeka of Japan, the one of a fragile little tomboy? Sure thing this school year would be interesting.

Hehe!! Ya all thought that the first encounter was between Sesshi and Kagome huh? NAH!! I like making things complicated! So sorry for making it soooo short but I kinda wanted to update the first chappie here!!

Gomen ne, I know I told you I wanted to post up cappie 2 up too but I wanted too much to update this! Sorry for the kinda cliffy! Sumimasen!! Probably you are asking yourself where on earth has Kikyou gone! Well she is going to speak on the next chapter don't fear! Oh! Reviews & flames are appreciated thought not offending ones. I tend to get really depressed when they critic me in a HARSH was. 


	2. 2 : Because of someone you cared for

****

N/A:My boost bar is full to the 100%! I wanna thank all of ya who reviewed! You gave me the "courage" and strength to continue my fic!!! Then I also wanted to apologize, I've been editing again chap.1(wasn't too sure if it came out good!! But I'll trust ya all) and noted that in the authors notes I wrote guy and girls! I'm terribly sorry! I meant guys and girls! Gomen nasai!! 

Domo arigatoo if you forgive me!! + I saw that I didn't mention what a judeka was, although I think most of you know what it is I wanna tell the ones who don't! So a judeka is basically the name given to a person who performs judo! (you people who perform (is the verb right? I didn't know how to say it!) judo tell me if I got it wrong cuz I'm a karateka so kinda adapted it to my restricted knowledge. Well, I didn't really guess, I did actually read or hear this somewhere ) Probably you're askin yourself why I didn't put such an easy thing on chap.1! Well, I have to say I, kinda forgot! I'm sorry! But I'm giving you a present! What? Well, I've been trying to make this chappie a bit times longer! Dunno if I managed thought 

mmm…maybe I should talk less huh?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inu-yasha…nor Sesshoumaru (why does this world continue to make me remember that! I'd like I could! It'll be a dream! *Daydreams* ) OK OK lets come back to reality!!!-_-'

Long time forgotten feeling

Round 2: Because of someone you cared for 

Surprisingly he took the hand she had offered him and she helped him up… His look of astonishment and interest was making her blood boil, was she so interesting to look at? She was starting to have a certain disliking for this guy. She didn't like to judge people by first appearances and so decided to at least be polite. He stood up and looked at her for a moment before speaking "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" He asked. The question took her by surprise, how did he know her name? She wasn't that popular, was she? At least that was what she thought, yeah…she had won a 'few' national competitions over karate, archery and judo, but popularity wasn't good for her. Many people wanted popularity but she was happy if everyone left her alone…Being crowded by people made her feel nervous. 

Even thought millions of questions were torturing her mind, she was well capable of hiding what she was thinking or feeling to everyone, so with indifference she asked "Yeah, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Who are you? How com you know my name?" He was know looking at her as one would look at an insane person. His golden eyes were staring at her as if she was some sort of alien. 

She was fed up of all this and was nearly missing her lesson "Hey, if you're going to answer you'll better do it quickly because I have to go. You're making me late for class." Somehow she had took him out of his trance and he nodded "Well, in case you haven't seen that for yourself, everybody knows who you are. In fact they're all staring at you." He said pointing in the direction of the lockers. "You are N.1 judeka in Japan right?" she nodded slightly annoyed, why was he making such a fuss over it? "This college is famous for it's good study level…but even for the practice of traditional arts such as judo. Apart freshmen everybody knows about you." She had picked up the part on _everybody knows about you_, but didn't show all the nervousness it had provoked inside her _. _No, this could not be happening, all she wanted was a nice and calm college year and here she was, everybody already knew her! "So you are?" "Inu-yasha, N.1 judeka of Tokyo U" he replied "Ooook, _high and mighty Inu-yasha_, why don't you tell me **why** does everyone know about me huh?" She said as if taunting him to yell at her. She was beginning to have fun pocking this guy!! She brought her hands to her heels and stared at him, a grin slowly making it's way to her lips. From the look on his face he was starting to get angry. His feelings were such an open book, just after two minutes of 'conversation' she could say what he was thinking. Maybe she was wrong…but most of the times, he'd been just too predictable.

This girl was getting onto his nerves!! How had she addressed him?!!! Probably in another circumstance he would've appreciated her comment, but the way she had said it really got him pissed off!!! She had been so sarcastic! As if she wanted to remember him that she could beat him any time she wanted. 

Had he just thought of her as a fragile little tomboy? What the heck was he thinking about before? She was no fragile little tomboy!!!! She was a clever and strong emotionless demon!! If he didn't know who she was he could have sworn that in front of him was his brother!!! That look, that persistent smirk and her cool and controlled temper made his anger boil just as much his brother's sarcastic remarks did!!! " Tokyo University likes too keep it's standards high so every year 1st year students make a detailed research on the various clubs. From now 5 years in every research for archery, karate and judo students have met you are Japan's N.1. They then made their presentation and even who wasn't grouped for those clubs came to know it." He said trying to keep calm. Actually he was feeling really proud to know something she didn't.

Kagome turned her head to the ceiling and stared blankly at it for a moment _do the gods want revenge for something? _She thought bitterly. She didn't want popularity, all it brought were problems…and sorrow… In high school she had had many problems, she even had to change school. Other karatekas and judekas wanted to spar at all times and her health had been really proven during that period, fortunately in that school there wasn't kendo club. Kendo had always been the sport she was worst at. Archery had never brought her great problems because archers had polite manners and were friendly most of the time. 

During the second two years of high school she was often in hospital. She had never fainted at school, she'd never give such satisfaction to all those, jerks. Despite this when she arrived at home she would fall unconscious and her mother would eventually bring her to hospital. She had become really fond to a doctor, he was to her like the father she'd never had. His name was Inutaisho Kobashi. Now that she thought of it, this guy, Inu-yasha looked pretty much like him, nooo, no way! A guy like this could not be Inutaisho's son! Kobashi-san had been so nice and caring… No! Not all the time! He too had left her like everyone who she cared for did! He had changed hospital and didn't even come to say good-bye. The day she was given the news, she had sworn she would never care for anybody else again in her life… It was now three years from when he had left but every time she thought of him, she felt sorrow overcome her. Sports had become a way of forgetting everything, but this, nobody apart her knew…. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that that she hadn't realized how late it was, form what she had heard, Yasda-sensei would get mad if someone was late! She turned towards Inu-yasha and 'thanked' him "Well, thank you for making it clear, be sure I'll not disturb you anymore." She turned and walked towards her class.

Inu-yasha stood there, watching as she told him that she'd never bother him again. He couldn't quite pick up if it was an apology or another remark; she had been so annoying the last four minutes that he didn't care the less if he never saw her again. Then she turned away and walked gracefully towards the Japan's ancient history room without a word. He was brought back to his earlier conversation by Kikyou "Ohh _high and mighty Inu-yasha_ before the interruption I was asking if you'd like to come and see the archery tournament this Friday?" she squealed "Quit it Kikyou!" He said rather annoyed, if the word spread around that would be his nickname for all the year. "Ok Ok, so are you coming?" she asked impatiently "Yeah Kikyou, sure I am!" He said trying not to sound as angry as he was. "Great!! We'll go directly after school on Friday OK?" While talking Kikyou looked over to where her best friend was staring but found nothing more than crowded halls of Tokyo University… "Yeah all right with me" He said. Maybe he should chill out more. He wasn't anymore N.1 judeka of college, although it was sad, he should accept that. 

Somehow the idea of never seeing her again made him feel sorry. The look on her eyes, it wasn't one of a happy girl, not at all. Nothing could be read in her blue eyes, but he had absolutely, even if only for a moment…he had seen a look of loss and sorrow in those eyes, she had been staring at the ceiling thinking about something completely unknown by everyone apart her…

Sesshoumaru had been watching the scene before his eyes. He could remember well that girl…he had beaten her during the national's finals of kendo. She was pretty strong. Of course, he would never admit such a thing to no one else but himself… She was in such a rush that she had ran over his stupid half brother. He was going to class, Yasda-sensei had asked him for some help during his class and he didn't want the teachers to start disliking him. Having the teachers at his side was convenient although he needed their help to get what he wanted. His brother was taking too much to sit up and probably the fool was going to start a fight. _He's chosen the wrong person to pick up fight with_ he'd thought. He had heard the way she had addressed him as the _high and mighty Inu-yasha_, if it wasn't for his always maintained control he probably would have started laughing. The girl had then turned saying something that had disappointed Inu-yasha and started walking towards class, Japan's ancient history class in fact...

Hehe what do ya think? Is it a cliff hanger? I've tried to figure it out myself but was too tired at the end so tell me please! 

Did it rally take me only 2 days? Omg! It's record time! Chap.1 took me 2 weeks! (yeah, I'm not kidding!! It really did take me 2 weeks!! And it was soo short too! I was soo stuck on grammar! Well, I'm getting used to it thought so don't despair…) so I duno if this chap is good enough...mm…well review & make me know! I think it took me so lil time cuz you people gave me the strength!! Review review and review! I know this chapter is kinda short too but I think that because I've updated after 2 days I can be 'pretty' happy with what I it.


	3. 3 : The not so forgotten

N/A:HI EVERYBODY!! I'M BACK AND I'M SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LOOOOONG (SOMETHING LIKE 12 DAYS…OR MAYBE MORE…I'M NOT THAT TIME CONCIOUS ANYMORE ANYWAY...) REVIEW & REVIEW ne? I want 30 maybe 40! 
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha nor anything else of this anime. God how I wished I could. 
Long time forgotten feeling

Round 3: The not so forgotten…

Kagome entered the Japan's ancient history class. Yasda-sensei was waiting patiently in front of the board to start the lesson. She had heard the Japan's Ancient History's teacher was one of the best of the university. She had imagined her as an old, unhealthy and wise teacher that had been doing this job for years. 

When she saw her, Kagome had to admit she had been **absolutely** wrong, the lady who now was writing her name on the board was young and healthy and didn't seem to have that much of experience. Yasda-sensei had deep brown eyes and black hair. She was wearing a simple black skirt and on top a white shirt. Having a teacher so young was wierd, she was probably five or six years older than her. 

She had a broken arm and had some problems writing on the board while looking through her notes. _Does she really need to write all that stuff on the board?_ Kagome thought. Was she really one of the school's best sensei? With a sigh Kagome took the last seat remaining….which was right at the front. It was all that guy's fault which had kept her speaking about nonesense! 

After five minutes, a guy from 5th class came in. He was awesome. The way he moved, the grace he possessed, his features, everything. She didn't know why, but she felt there was something with him, something she wouldn't like. 

She was staring at him trying to find why he looked so familiar, until someone tapped on her shoulder. Annoyed she turned and said "hem…..do you…...SANGO!!" She couldn't continue because of what she had seen, Sango was in her same class!! _Hey hey! wait a moment, wasn't she going to Okinawa for university?_ Confused she asked so many questions that her friend didn't even have the time to answer. Finally, when she was finished Sango told her that her mum at the last moment had agreed on letting her go to Tokyo U and that she had wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Wow Sango, where are you staying?" she asked wishing her friend would be staying at the dormitory " Mmm…lets see……room 239 of the dormitory with someone else I don't know " Kagome didn't care if she was in a classroom…….she jumped off her chair and screamed 

"Really! My room's number's 239! We're together….again! In our boarding school it had been the same!" When she realized everyone was staring at her she felt so stupid! _Ops…_"Higurashi sit down" said a calm and icy voice from behind her. Sitting she muttered "Hai, I'm sorry…" and sat on her chair not saying anything else till the end of the lesson. 

__

And so also Sesshoumaru Kobashi is in Tokyo University? She thought.… She didn't like this, he was selfish, arrogant, self-centered, he thought too highly of himself and he was really sarcastic! Worst of all…she liked him a lot. She didn't want to be awkward everytime he was around and she didn't want to have emotional problems! She had left love behind a lot of time ago and she didn't want to face it again. She could just remember when she had first seen him at the hospital when his father had been curing her…. She had hated him, but at the same time she had admired him… 

***

__

She was sparring again with some of the idiots who constantly wanted to have a match with her to prove their strength. Hideki and Shikeno were the 2nd and 3rd best judekas of the school and where in grade 14 . She was in grade 9 and had started school from a few weeks. From when they had recognized her, she could never have a normal recess.

That actually got her really pissed and sometimes she would hit too hard the poor guy. She hated this school, but she hated even more her mother and grandfather. They loved only her brother Souta and they had sent her here only because they wanted to get rid of her. The only one who had cared for her was her father; she had loved him a lot, but the year before he had died.

He had been always caring and nice to her. When her mother gave to her the fault of something Souta had done, her father had always been there to protect her. He was the one who had comforted her when she was crying, he was the one who had helped her when she was in need… 

She was looking in front of her, Hideki and Yoshido were on the ground. She wasn't in the mood to say anything, she turned away and walked towards her room. There Sango was waiting for her. She looked really worried and came by her side. She assured her she was all right and went to get some sleep. 

This was starting to get hard to bare. Everyday the same, finish the lessons and prey for a recess with Sango that she will never have. She was seriously starting to think to murder all the ones who wanted to 'play' with her! The one-week holiday the school gave to the students had arrived.

Her mother had phoned and had told her she was coming to get her today. She didn't like the idea, but Sango was going home as well and being in school without her best friend seemed rather senseless. She placed her bags in the back and entered her mother's car. Souta was there as well, he launched himself towards her shouting how much he was happy to see her. Her mother then told her brother to calm down and she had started the car to drive towards their 'home'. 

While her mother was talking about nonsense her head begun to spin and all of a sudden she felt really sick. She felt her eyes close as she slowly let consciousness leave her. When she woke up she wasn't in her mother's car anymore. Everything was white and she was feeling really bad. Was she dead? No, that couldn't be, that was too much to ask for. She heard a door click open and a man came in. 

He was wearing a white coat like the ones doctors usually wear and had long silver-white hair. When he turned around his face revealed a pair of shining golden eyes. He was Dr. Kobashi Inutaisho and was responsible for her while she was here. She found out she had fainted and that she was now in hospital. 

He asked her why she was here and she told him about her school, her mother, her father and all that preoccupied her. She didn't know why she was telling all of this to someone she didn't even know, but it felt right. She felt he could help her. 

He had then left to check on her exams and see if she could be discharged. Deep within her she wished she could stay in hospital for all the week, at least she would be in a calm place. Some time after a young man entered her room. He looked a lot like Dr. Kobashi but was far much younger. 

He seemed to be 4 or 5 years older than her. He was probably his son, she figured. The thing she couldn't understand was why he was in her room. Before she could even speak he turned towards her, his face impassive and cold, emotionless. He told her his father would take more time than programmed because of an emergency. She simply nodded and turned her gaze to the ceiling. He looked rather familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before. 

Now that she thought of it, wasn't he that kendo champion everyone in the club had been talking about? Yeah, he was Kobashi Sesshoumaru. She turned to look at him; he had been staring at her for all the time. Her face turned red. She asked him what was he doing at the hospital and he said that could be asked to her as well.

When he said it he sowed no emotion, only a smirk had made it's through his gentle features. She told him that it was because of the stupid bays of her school who wanted to fight with her. 

"That's a very strange reason to be in hospital. If you are strong they should fear you, not wish to spar with you. Looks like you're incapable of dealing with popularity. What a fool." That said, he turned around and just as he had entered he had exited. 

He had been sarcastic, that remark had on her the effect of a sword. She hated him for this, but deep inside…she admired him; he could face life so easily and without any worries. She had talked to him for only a few moments and had grown a great liking for him. 

***

Sango heard Kagome saying "Hai, I'm sorry…" and then sitting down as if she was a dog and her master had gave her an order. She normally would have thought her friend had gone crazy, but that man gave her the creeps and she could well imagine why Kagome didn't protest. He was so…so…OH! You couldn't express it with words. He was freaky, but, hell he was good looking! 

His eyes were a gleaming gold and his hair was silver white and long. You could've mistaken him for an angel. Kagome had seemed in great thought and rather sad. She couldn't figure why though, nothing really bad had occurred and they had just reconciled. What could be wrong with Kagome? 

Kagome didn't pay attention to any of the things the teacher was saying. Nor did she notice that Sesshoumaru was actually helping the teacher by writing some of the notes on the board. The only thing she could think about was that in this school there were too many things and people related to her past. First this Inu-yasha 'all puffed up' guy, then Sesshoumaru…. 

The only happy thing was that her and Sango were together again. Sango was her best friend, together they had passed joyful and sorrowful times. They knew everything about each other, even the deepest secrets you usually would keep for yourself. Sango had always been there to help her, no matter what. She had always been there for Sango, no matter what. They were more than just friends, they were like lost sisters. 
Sango had assisted to all the tournaments she had participated at: kendo, karate, judo and archery. It was at the nationals of kendo that she had met Sesshoumaru again, although he had won. She was rather surprised that for judo she had never seen Inu-yasha... Hey! Why was she thinking of them in the first place! She shouldn't think about them, it wasn't good for her mental sanity! Thinking about it the two looked rather alike. 
The same golden eyes, the same silver white hair. Probably they were brothers. She was thinking about them again, she had sworn that she'll never think of somebody that much again! Well, probably it wasn't so bad…_I admire Sesshoumaru from when I saw him after all…he might be sarcastic but…he's a far much better person than me after all… _

Gomen ne! I know you wanna flame me cuz Sesshou doesn't really have a ROLE in this chapter but this it PART I ok? On PART II he's there! I just wanted to tell you why Kagome likes him so much! Kag's a bit to sad-like isn't she? Well, never mind! I think you've noticed…but I LOVE flashbacks! I find it 100 times easier to write flashbacks, I'd like to write a whole story in flashback, but that doesn't look like a good idea!….Ok I should cheer up a bit more! *smiles* Ok that's better! & I did get something done before my friends arrive! 


	4. 4 : Who do you think you are?

N/A:HI! I'm back with part II! Aren't u happy?! Da-daaaaaa-----n, Sesshoumaru actually has a part here! I wanna thank reviewers even if they didn't give me an answer to my question! I'll take it as a no… Ok lets start the story now ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuysha or any of those cutie characters… I could start kidnapping them though 

Long time forgotten feeling

Round 4: Who do you think you are? 

He was bored. Writing on the board the stuff the teacher was saying was annoying. To pass some time he watched all the idiots that were intent listening to Yasda-sensei. They were funny actually. All there, writing lots and lots of notes. He watched at them one by one. A guy with black hair tied in a tail was groping on one of the few girls who were taking this class. 

After that guy was sitting his brother, he was writing and every now and then he would pick his head up to tell of that lecherous guy near him. Although he tried hard, Inu-yasha had never been so good at school. Inu-yasha had never been good in anything apart judo. He was annoying and trouble some. Was he really his brother? So clumsy, dumb, stupid… The list went on for ever and without him realizing it three quarters of the lesson had passed. 

He looked at the board, it was full of well written notes. He, differently from his brother, was the best student of the university. 

He looked at Higurashi again, it was obvious that she wasn't paying any attention to what the sensei was saying. She looked like she was lost in her own world. Her gaze distant, her body unmoving. He could remember well her face when he had told her to sit down. She had looked hurt and sad. When she had jumped from her chair she had seemed so happy and now, instead, she looked like a lost girl abandoned to fate. 

The first time he had seen her, she had looked that way too. Lost and sad. She had been really proved physically and she looked rather stressed. She had become a friend of his father. Almost like an adoptive daughter. He had been bad to her. During the tournaments he had gone really hard on her. The truth was...that he was jealous. His father had been so proud of her…and she wasn't even his daughter. All he had wanted was to get some recognition from him. But no! He had eyes only for her and that brother of his.

This was so unlike him. Why couldn't he accept the situation as it was? He had asked himself this question many times. He thought that only a few years ago he had left his mind free from the subject. His father had never cared for him, that was that. He couldn't change reality. In his solitude he found comfort. He was indifferent to everything around him. Everything…

The hour was over. The huge board was now all covered in white chalk. He couldn't understand why Yasda-sensei wanted to write all this useless stuff on it. She should do as all the other teachers did, talk and let the students get notes on their own. She was too good with them.

He watched d the crowd of students hurrying to their next class. His brother was grumbling on why he had to take backup lessons and that guy with him too, well, not until a girl passed by his side. Actually, that girl was Higurashi Kagome, the lecherous guy had just 'caressed' her ass and she had yelled something as "You pervert! I'll rip you into shreds!" 

He had quite expected that from her. Reacting violently to something so insignificant. Not that he liked groping, it was just that all the other boys in the school did that and she shouldn't be so impressed. In fact he did pity them.

He exited the class and looked at what was going on. It looked like some sort of riot was taking place. Everyone was crowded in a spot looking rather astonished. What he found was unexpected. 

Kagome had now slammed the boy, who was supposed to be called Miroku Takishi, to the wall. He heard her low and threatening voice in the rumor of the others. "You, try and do that again…and you won't live enough to regret it…" she had her arm placed on Takishi's throat and he had a rather shocked look on his face.

She looked like one of the members of the many gangs in Tokyo. Had she lowered herself so much? He had thought of her a bit more highly.

Inu-yasha came rushing trying to knock her down, but she was faster and ducked. "What do you want? I still have to tell him a few things." She said taunting. Inu-yasha was now furious, Higurashi was pissing him off, he knew that well. His brother hated it when he did that too, which was practically everytime they met. 

"What talk! Yo look like you wanna kill him! If you want to have a fight with somebody then have it with me!" 

If something could be read on her face, that was boredom. With a smirk on her face he heard her say "Ok, like I didn't have enough of you this morning." She had changed a lot. Usually she wouldn't have accepted a fight like that. 

He had to stop this nonsense before Inu-yasha got into trouble. Not that he cared, but his father would yell at him for not getting his useless brother out of school problems. 

This was really bad…the first day of school she was getting into a fight! _Well, too late to stop this_… Kagome thought

She closed her eyes, concentrated on everything that surrounded her till she could pick only her opponents movements. He was running to attack. She flinched to the side and punched him on the stomach. Hard enough to make him fall to the ground, not enough to make him faint. 

Someone from behind her grabbed her by the throat with the arm and with the other hand he kept her arms locked behind her. She looked up and saw… Sesshoumaru! 

This couldn't be possible. "You two should stop now. " He said with an impassive and cool voice. She was so angry! She pulled as hard as she could and freed herself from his grip. 

"You." She pointed at Sesshoumaru keeping her calm attitude. "You should leave me alone, this isn't any of your business." She wanted him to leave, and rapidly. "Looks like you haven't grown. Can't keep out of problems still eh? I imagine all is going to finish out just as in high school…and you know what I mean." 

This was the last strike. She turned away and said, "Who do you think you are, Sesshoumaru?" She said his name bitterly, as if only the sound of it revolted her. "You don't know what you're playing with. You'll better keep out of this." She started walking towards the Japanese literature class slowly and with infinite grace although she was angry. Everyone just looked at her. She was really beautiful. Yeah, who had ever said that beauty wasn't evil. 

Inu-yasha was swearing at Miroku for getting into so much trouble, but it was obvious he was ashamed that he'd been beaten. Sesshoumaru just walked away. 

Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts, too deep to be discovered… 

Probably Sesshoumaru's a lil'OOC. Hi! I had this really cool idea of having Kagome feared and in a gang! I really like it! Maybe Sesshou's getting her outa this…maybe. Don't wanna tell you too much! I know this was short but of you do part I + part II it's kinda long ne? Well, this fic is getting somehow easier to write. Pfiu! -_-' remember to Review & Review ne? I really need help to get something done! Ya know, otherwise I'll take 2/3 weeks again! ^-^ I can't believe I didn't have to use flashbacks to make it have some sense!


	5. 5 : Mysteries and swords

N/A:Well, after a long time of non-updating here is chapter 4. I hope you like it and will keep reading my stories. I feel a bit ashamed of not updating in such a long time. I hope you can forgive me. As for my other fic, I think It'll take at least a week. Imagine the reason? I'm stuck! lol. Ok bye! 

Kagome is not an alien of any sort. She's just a prodigy girl. In case this won't make sense in the story, critics call her like this for her amazing results at (how many years?) in so many sports. I wanted to have her strong because in the anime and manga she's too weak and she can't always be saved by Inuyasha! She has to be able to get on by herself! She's a bit too childish lets say. Once I liked the idea of having her a demon of some sort, but this now doesn't look good either so I just came to the conclusion of making her practice some sports where you need a lot of strenght.

Inuyasha, is not Kikyou boyfriend. As wierd as it may sound he isn't, I wanted to have something different between them and in fact they're best friends. I got a bit fed up how having them being attached together all the time. If they'll become girlfriend and boyfriend later on, I won't absolutely make it all romance romance, kisses kisses and perfect life for them just because only Kagome and Sesshoumaru have to suffer. 

Kagome also has this really bad temper from when she was 15. You know, being treated like shit and not being loved by your family, after a while you just stay on the defensive side. You don't trust anybody and get angry for stupid things. She also gets this a bit from Kouga, but I'm not getting into that; he still has to appear. Deep within, she is actually really nice and cute, but the only one to who she shows this side of her is Sango. 

Disclaimer: I've tried and tried but, I still cannot figure a good plan to capture Inuyasha and the gang of cuties there!

Long time forgotten feeling

Round 5: Mysteries and swords…

The room was gloomy and gray, the white walls surrounded the students that were intently listening to the sensei. Only one person was not writing. As if thinking about something else. 

Kagome sat in her chair, stare directed to nowhere in particular while thinking about what had just happened. He could be so mean without making any effort to do so. _All's going to turn out just as in high school. _Could that really be? Of course she didn't want it to. It had taken more than six months to be able to ignore all that had happened. 

To be sincere, at times, when she was alone, she would remember it all and get somehow depressed. She was like brought down into a deep black cave with no end. This had been her life from when she was three, a deep cavern in the darkest corner of hell. Hated by her mother and grandfather, nearly brought to death by her classmates.

Her dad always used to tell her a story, when she was sad she always thought about it again and it made her feel better. She had been only three then, but she could still remember all of it: 

It was about a man called Shinako and a lady called Ashamra. He was the lord of the lords ad she was a smart yakuza. She had been commissioned to kill Shinako and one night entered his castle without the guards noticing it. Ashamra had sparkling blue eyes and long black hair, that night she was wearing a black vest and brought a katana by her side. She walked towards the left wing where the lord's room was. 

Shinako wasn't stupid. He knew that Ashamra would soon arrive in his chambers to kill him. He was a pretty unusual man. His hair was black and long just as Ashamra's and his eyes, a gleaming green. He looked more like a god or a demon than a human. When Ashamra entered the lord's room what she found was nothing. She looked around until a sudden movement of air caught her attention. Shinako had made a big slash on her arm with his katana and was now looking at her. 

She was having problems holding her sword as she realized she had no chase of winning. She didn't want to die from the hands of the man she was supposed to kill and so she stabbed herself at the heart. She was bleeding a lot and fell to her knees. Shinako came by her side and picked her up. He lied on his bed and started mending her wounds. She fell asleep and woke only one day after. He had looked over her for all the time. When she woke the only thing she could ask was "Why?" He answered that he didn't know but that it felt right. From then they lived together, as friends, brothers and then as husband and wife. 

Her daddy-kun always said that the moral in this story was; everybody has a second possibility in life and can have a happier one they can live. Oh how she wished he was right. All she wanted was a happy life without problems... 

She heard the bell ring and thoughtfully she exited the class. Today was Monday, she would have to go at Kendo club in about one hour. Well, at least this was a positive thing. Kendo always brought some stress out of her. She looked around, all the students looked the same, no one stood out in the crowd. All dressed with the uniforms although it was not obligatory. 

Were she and Sango the only ones with a brain in this school? 

The fact she was in trouble would make Kouga happy. He thought that the way she behaved was too nice and good for someone like her. At times she couldn't well understand him; she couldn't be as troublesome as he was and wouldn't change. 

Somehow though, she had started misbehaving and being really violent towards others for very little things... 

Kagome had changed a lot. That was obvious to him. She was more determined and courageous now, but something about her was strange, as if she was confused in some way. Well, he couldn't care the less. She wanted to get into trouble? Then she would, he wouldn't stop her. She was nothing to him, just someone he had once known.

Yet, there was one thing she'd learn, she had to respect him. This was the thing he couldn't accept about her, she wasn't respectful towards him. Everybody had always been and she wouldn't make an exception. He had a good plan for that. Smirking he walked towards the garden. There would be Kendo club in an hour and he would pass the remaining time outside in the only place where nobody ever went; the garden behind the university. 

When he exited the front door the spectacle he was shown was almost magical. He didn't like these things but was quite impressed. The students were sitting on the benches and conversing animatedly with each other. The sakura trees were in full bloom and their petals flew everywhere creating pinkish shades in the sky. 

He started his way to the back garden and stopped when he saw her. Kagome was arguing with a guy right in front of the dormitory. He was dressed just like her, but all in black. He had orange hair and brown eyes. He picked only a few parts of the conversation while making his way to the garden. "And so?! Shippo,You just tell Kouga I'm not comin today and that's that! Where's the problem! Damn. He 's so fucking stressing sometimes." "Yo Kagome calm down! Why aren't ya coming huh? Sure it's something important. Why can't u tell me? After all I hafta give Kouga a reason' cuz he's gonna get really angry!" "I gotta go somewhere but just tell him I'm sick, ok Shippo-chan?" she said with a sad smile "Yeah, sure Kagome-chan"

Who was this Kouga guy? Her boyfriend? If it was, he wasn't a recommendable person if he got angry only because she wasn't meeting him. Well, these were her problems. He decided not to matter anymore before he started to think about her seriously, or even care for her. This disgusted him. He, caring for somebody? No way.

The only one had ever cared for, his mother, was gone and no one could ever be blessed with such an honor again. He reached the garden and found that there was somebody, the person he less wanted to meet. His brother. What the hell was Inu-yasha doing here? He might just as well find out why. "Inu-yasha, why is the 'great and mighty' in such a place?" His brother turned around, Inu-yasha was angry but is face betrayed his emotions. It looked like something had completely devastated him, he could just guess what. 

"None of your business Sesshoumaru." Came the cold answer. Inu-yasha then turned around and lied, face to the ground on the grass. This was pretty unusual for his brother. Inu-yasha always got angry and raged at him whenever he made a remark such as this. Maybe Kagome had given him a life lesson. Never underestimate your opponent. He smirked. She was nearly as good as him in making Inu-yasha fell like shit.

He sat on the ground and unsheathed his katana. He started to sharpen it. He wanted his Tenseiga to be perfect. His sword was the only thing his father had ever given him. This was not the only reason though, the first thing they taught you at kendo was: never let you sword get rusty or damaged. He had well learnt the lesson and Tenseiga was always shining and dangerously sharp. 

From some time the rules had changed and at kendo were used bamboo-made swords instead of the metal deadly ones. The ones who could master this technique though were still stuck to the ancient rules and continued the old way. He was one of these and didn't approve what had been changed. He had been yelled at by all the different kendo instructors who had came to the college, year by year. But no one of them, not a single one had won. He had always used his sword, taking care not to rip anyone obviously. 

How she hated Kouga when he was so obstinate. Once in a while she could stay home! Now she would have to more often because university was tough! Didn't he understand? Well, if he didn't he'd have to stick with that in some way, she didn't care how.

Stressed she ran to her room and found that Sango had already moved in. They were going to have fun together! Not as in high school, here there were any life threatening spars with stupid idiots. Only her and Sango and many new friends she wished she could make.

She grabbed her katana, which was placed on top of her bed, and ran towards the gym. Takiden, her sword, was her father's katana. He had been one of Japan's N.1s and she had learnt from him. He had transmitted her the passion for this discipline. Good thing Tokyo U had after school clubs, she could continue on what she liked more in the world. 

When she reached the gym there were the ones of karate club practicing. She had to take that club too but today she had missed it because she had forgotten her suit in her apartment at Ginza. Shiharu-sensei called me near him and said, "Higurashi-san! What an honor! Shouldn't you be taking lesson today?" she blushed slightly, no one had ever her Higurashi_-san_. "I know, but I happened to forget my suit at home and I don't like having karate in normal garments. I think you can understand." "Of course! Karate is a serious sport! Very well Higurashi-san I hope you'll be here on Wednesday!" 

"You can bet I will! Oh, and by the way, don't call me Higurashi-san, you can call me Kagome." 

"Ok Kagome, sure, then you call me Hirai! Bye!" He turned and sprinted away to teach the young students, who apparently didn't know anything about karate. 

"Bye Hirai!" she yelled so he could hear her. 

All the girls of the course turned around and started chatting while looking at her. Odd. Was she so interesting? She made a confused face and then walked the other way. 

Hirai was really a nice person, she reasoned while making her way to the changing rooms. He had black short hair and dark brown eyes. He was a 5th grade student at the university and was rather popular between the girls. She chuckled; some of the girls probably went to karate club only because he was the teacher. 

She looked around, the gym was like the one near her flat. The one she had trained in for more than 2 years now, right after she had got a job, bought her apartment and started passing holidays away from her 'family'. It smelled of wood and of winter breeze. 

The floor was made of wood and on the wall there were hanged the different belts for each discipline. On the eastern wall, the ones for karate, on the western one, the ones for kendo and on the southern, the ones for judo. Near the belts there were the trophies won by the different clubs and the photos of the groups, one for each year. The wall had looked like a puzzle of photos when she had first looked at it. Tokyo U was really old that the all the pictures couldn't fit on the wall.

This was funny. She laughed softly and entered the changing room. She wore her outfit and exited the room. She was half an hour early, she hadn't realized that only twenty minutes had passed from when she had talked with Shippo and thirty from when the lessons had ended.

When she walked in the dojo, a strange buzz of voices could be heard. This was unnerving, she didn't like when people disturbed her and this was exactly what those karatekas were doing. Didn't they know that in any discipline, may it be kendo or karate, you should concentrate only in what YOU are doing. She decided to ignore them and started her exercises. 

Even though many people think that in kendo you wear the typical samurai suit, in this discipline, most of the time you actually don't. This complicated outfit is worn only in ceremonies and great tournaments. During practice and small battles you usually wear an outfit similar to the one archers and miko use. The only difference is the protective mask worn over the face. It could be rather painful to get a wound on the face. Even because you would have the scar for the rest of your life. That wasn't funny at all, her dad had one and he didn't like to talk about it.

It was two o'clock, people from kendo club were arriving now. Daimiya-sensei had arrived a few minutes ago and had been rather impressed of finding her there so early. He had been impressed when she had told him who she was too; everyone got pleasantly shocked she reasoned; it was rather dumb. 

Everyone had arrived, she waved goodbye to Hirai as he exited the gym with some of the girls who were 'stuck' to him and turned towards her club companions. She discovered all of them were 4th and 5th graders and were so tall! They didn't look rather strong though; it seemed she could easily beat them, apart one. He was the tallest of the guys and had already started to practice. He had his mask on and so she couldn't well figure who he was. But then, as a lightning in the dark, it struck her, who if not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru had silver hair? _Great…_ She though gloomily, just what she needed to 'release' her stress. 

Good thing she had tied her hair in a ponytail, he hadn't noticed her. Then Daimiya-sensei called out for them. Quickly they went to face him and he introduced himself. A buzz of voices could be heard after this first statement.

"Hey Daimiya-san, no need to introduce yourself! We all know who you are!" said one

"True! Nobody new comes in this club from years! There are no cute girls…" said another

"Well, that's true, but there's somebody new this year. A 1st grader exactly. But I'm not going to tell you who it is! You have to figure out for yourselves! Ha!" Daimiya-sensei looked pretty happy by being able to make such a statement.

He was a tall and big man. He had brown eyes and black hair. Not taking in consideration his height, he was just as many other Japanese men. His voice was low, but with a friendly accent that made her feel comfortable. He had by his side a bamboo katana. Hey wait! A bamboo katana? She looked at all the others, everybody apart the Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha guy had bamboo katanas! What was this supposed to mean?

Sesshoumaru looked at the newcomer intently, it was a girl, he was sure of that. She wasn't very tall and her movements had feminine grace. She wore red pants, while boys wore blue ones. And well, she had certain curves that men didn't have to say it all.

"AHH! Look! She's a girl! Thanks for the good news Daimy-chan!" Screamed one of them

Eh?! She found herself surrounded by all her club-mates in an instant and couldn't stand the dozen of questions without shouting out in anger.

"What's your name?" asked one

"Where do you come from?" another

"Why did you chose this sport?" one asked 

"Take off your mask and show your face" said another

Suddenly, without saying anything she screamed "Would you shut the fuck up!"

__

That's probably Kagome.Sesshoumaru thought. _She usually would shout like that in a similar situation_. He could almost see her angered face under the mask and grinned. She had managed to get into problems right the first day of college. 

"Well, I see our young lady has energy! And I see you have a good katana there, let me take a look" Daimiya-sensei said, probably trying to calm the waters down a bit. 

"I am not, your, young lady." She said slowly, making sure they understood she was no toy or like any other girl in the university. 

"Here, This is Takiden, my father's sword." She said returning an almost calm and nice mood, almost.

"Your father's? Did you take it without permission?" Daimiya-sensei said joking.

"He's dead Daimiya-san." She said turning her stare to the floor sadly. 

"Oh, my apologies. But then, it has a sharp edge, and it's made of a valuable metal indeed. It's light and powerful at the same time. Words are nothing though, lets test it against Tenseiga" Daimiya-san said giving her back her sword with a smile on his face.

Kagome was speechless, she could just imagine whose Tenseiga was and it wasn't reassuring. "Well, yeah, I suppose we could." She knew this was just a way for saying 'battle with him', but she couldn't retreat. She turned towards the tall man on the other side of the room, her heart had never been so heavy in all her life because of the memory of her father and one single battle. 

Sesshoumaru watched as the discussion as came to the point it was at now. He had to battle with Kagome only to test her sword? Daimiya-sensei had probably used that as an excuse. Still, he would test her, he wanted to see if her abilities had gotten better. He would battle for the second time with the 'sports prodigy girl', as she was called by critics. It would turn to be rather amusing indeed. 

Hi! Hey that took so long… I'm sorry terribly sorry, so sorry you can't imagine T-T The fact is I didn't have any good ideas and then I was stuck to bed by a flu and then had to write 2 one-shots for school…bla bla bla 

Ok, mumbling about what's been isn't an intelligent thing to do. So I'll just say bye and hope to update soon.


	6. 6 : Of battles and friends

A/N:Ok, I'll tell you nice and clear, I'm so stuck up with this fic. I just can't really 'enjoy' myself writing it. No don't worry, I'm not going to delete it and stop. It'll keep going of course. I'm just going to take a while for the updates. I can't come up with decent stuff for this from a while…which is---5 months. Oh gosh… Speaking about writers block gone a few months ago was I huh…? And I have to say this chapter isn't even complete, it's a part of it. You can't imagine how many times I erased and re-wrote pieces of this because it was crappish. And how many times I copied and pasted stuff to try and make it have some sense…and many other stuff. bear with me ok? ^-^' hehe… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha & co

Long Time Forgotten Feeling

Round 6: Of battles and friends

The two were standing a few meters one from the other. They bowed slightly in respect and brought their hands to their swords. Slowly, studying each other's movements they sheathed their katana. Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and Kagome Takiden. Everything and everybody was silent, waiting for one of the athletes to attack first.

Knowing fully that Sesshoumaru's technique wasn't absolutely offensive Kagome decided to start first. Carefully she brought her sword vertically in front of her; keeping the hilt with her right hand and gently tilting the point slightly forwards with the left one. Pivoting on her right foot she lunged forward, Takiden by her right side. 

He knew she would strike first, she knew he wasn't for the offensive and he knew she wouldn't wait for him to start because it would take too much time. He saw her placing her sword vertically in front of her, he realized her technique had changed a little; once she used to handle her katana with two hands, as it was commonly held, while now she used only one; it was a strange technique he had never seen. Noticing that she was starting to move on her right foot he decided it was time to start thinking seriously about this. Bringing Tenseiga horizontally in front of him he used his left hand to keep the end of the blade while gripping the hilt with his right; he fenced her first attack. _Not bad. _He thought.

_This is going to be tough. _Kagome mused; yet there was something hilarious about it, probably because she was having a serious challenge after a long time. Using one of the tactics she learned when she was younger, she did a front flip and landed behind him, both back to back. 

They turned simultaneously and both hit the other's katana. The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed through all the dojo and outside in the garden. Then jumped away from one another and charged again, nobody had the time to see what they'd done. A few teachers arrived, thinking that some of the students of the club had started a pit, as usually happened. When they arrived, they weren't prepared to what they saw.

Kobashi Sesshoumaru and Higurashi Kagome had cut off from the respective opponent one of the sleeves of their clothing. "Hey, hey, calm down you two, remember, you could be without an arm now!" Shouted Daimiya-sensei at his students. But strangely they turned around, an angry look on their faces. The sent a death-glare right for the teacher. If a look could kill, Daimiya-san would already be in the afterlife by now.

"Heck," Kagome shouted. Everybody in the dojo winced covering their ears in a protective manner. "Do you really think we're 'that' stupid as to slice an arm off someone? We're a bit wiser than that Daimiya-san." Her ponytail was now quite loose due to her movements and the lace holding it in place wasn't as tight as it used to be. Her eyes held ferocity and will.

"Kobashi-san, Higurashi-san! You're playing dirty. At least don't hit your heads and please; don't hurt one another in any way." The sensei said worried.

Turning to look at each other Kagome and Sesshoumaru spared a few words before attacking again. "I see we have something in common," She said.

"No holding back, that was obvious." He said bluntly.

Gripping his sword with both hands Sesshoumaru sent a vertical blow to Kagome; she placed her sword in front of her face with the edge towards her face defending herself, all the while looking at her opponent. Sliding his sword all the length of hers she brought her left hand towards Takiden and thrust it sideways, where she came again in contact with Tenseiga. 

They went on like that for what seemed like hours. Sesshoumaru blocking Kagome and vice-versa. At one point both of them were quite tired; they were drenched in sweat and panting slightly. 

Then Kagome attacked Sesshoumaru, she had long since stopped holding her katana with one hand, for she was growing more tired by the minute. This time she couldn't block her opponents counterattack in time and raising her sword just one moment before Sesshoumaru's sword collided with her own, getting the impact full force on her wrists and forearms. When she couldn't keep it anymore her arms went limp and she fell on the floor on her butt. And Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at her throat.

"Ok guys stop it here, this wasn't a really regular play you know that? Sesshoumaru, you win. Kagome, you lose. You probably just broke a dozen f school rules right now as well..." Said Daimiya-sensei. A childish laugh echoed through all the dojo. It was innocent, pure, and without any doubt female. All turned around to see Kagome laughing her ass off while Sesshoumaru was still pointing his sword at her neck. He looked quite angry 

"Oh gods. I just-I just can't stop laughing. It was so much fun. I feel like I'm twelve years old again… Hey dude, I'd really appreciate if you sheathed you sword. It's a bit uncomfortable having a katana pointed at my throat." Kagome said; first addressing everyone, then, looking seriously at Sesshoumaru. When he removed Tenseiga from her throat and moved so she could get up she thanked him with a short 'thanx' and held her hand out.

He took it and looked at her, "Still can't accept defeat can you?" He told her. Sesshoumaru could remember a few times when she was defeated. She simply stalked off and went to sulk in a park. 

"Nah, it's more like I haven't had a decent challenge for ages, so this doesn't feel like a defeat. You are something like four years older than me, and you're a guy. I mean, it's quite a good result for me whichever way you turn it doesn't it? Oh well, whatever. I'm going to change."

Everybody just looked at her. Then a boy named Hiroshi said, "Hey, she's got it right though. She didn't win but she's kept up for an hour. That's awesome. And she's a girl!" 

Everybody else started talking and in the end they just forgot what Hiroshi had said and started saying out loud 'Yay Sesshoumaru! Guys are always better than girls!' or something along those lines.

Clearly angry Kagome just looked at them and headed for the changing room, went inside and started putting on her normal clothes on once again. 

All the other people in the dojo apart from Sesshoumaru looked at the door shocked. She'd been all childish and laughing a few moments before, and now here was back her arrogant self. They all shrugged it off expecting something similar for all their training sessions and went to the changing rooms. Yet Sesshoumaru, even though he had work to do at home, remained in the dojo to practice and to get some mental peace during meditation.

***

Once out of the dojo, Kagome felt refreshed. All the bad memories and feeling she'd had before the club had faded-even if for only a short period of time-from her mind. Deciding she had some spare time and nothing to do she went to see whether Sango would like to go shopping in the center, maybe they could stop at her place and have some tea; and she had to buy a few things too.

She found her friend reading a book in the small lake in from of the school under the shade of a big sakura tree. "Hey Sango-chan," said Kagome while leaning on top of her sitting friend from behind, "I was wondering whether you would like to come shopping with me in about five minutes." She was rewarded with a high-pitched scream. 

_Oh right, Sango always screams when I approach her from behind. Mental note: don't' scare Sango, it hurts my ears. _"So, are you coming?" she repeated.

"Yeah yeah, just wait a sec, we can get our backpacks and go. Really, you shouldn't sneak like that behind people." Sango said exasperatedly. Kagome had thins thing for walking around silently like a panther to just pop out behind you and scare you to death. 

"Ok! And I wasn't _sneaking_, it's more like 'approaching in thought'." Kagome laughed. 

At thins Sango gave up and stood, "You know, the day someone can win an argument against you will be the day the sky falls." And they both started laughing. The day started in the wrong way, but in the afternoon things were slowly going on for the better. Maybe after a long time, people were really finding some much needed peace. 

---

An hour had already passed and the two female friends were still in the campus. They were both laughing really hard about what Kagome had said. Something about her being too short in relation to Sango, which was quite true, in fact, Kagome's friend was at least five centimeters taller than her. All the argument had ended up with Kagome sulking and putting up a huge fuss.

Sango was tall approximately a meter seventy-seven; her hair was black and her eyes brown. She was slim and her hands were very slender, which helped her a lot in playing the violin, which she did since she was six and was now very skilled; she often held solo concerts or played with a group of musicians she often practiced with.

Kagome, in the other hand, had started learning how to play the electric guitar five years prior. She was now the lead guitar in Kouga's metal group while she every now and then singed the few female parts their songs had. The girl had started taking lesson one summer; she had always loved the way Sango played her instrument and wanted to learn something similar but not so complicated. After a lot of thinking and a lot of aid from her friend she had decided on the electric guitar, which perfectly suited her rebellious personality. Naturally her mother hadn't liked at all the idea, but as soon as Kagome had started school away from home she had bought the instrument with her own money. As for the lessons she had many friends around the city that could teach, most of who were Kouga's friends too. 

_The fortunes of having a popular boyfriend_, _even if he's paranoid… _ Kagome thought amused. Grabbing her car's keys from her open bag she slung it back on her shoulder and told Sango they were leaving. Making their way to the front gate the two girls didn't notice two certain guys watching annoyed them as they walked. Before turning the black haired one said something to his golden-eyed friend, "I can't see what Sango likes about her."

***

Sango was standing in awe in front of Kagome's car. It looked like it came directly out from 'The Fast and The Furious'; it was a cabriolet colored in silver with a stylized panther with red eyes drawn on the side and a thunder on the bonnet. The steering wheel was pitch black with some bandage on a few places. When they got seated Sango saw the seats were made of black leather. Watching more carefully she saw there was a flat screen television on the control panel along with dozen of other buttons. When her friend switched on the engine there was a huge rumbling noise followed by the activation of the Tv which turned out to be more than it looked, in fact it also had a satellite navigation system, it had a powerful stereo and could catch all the radio frequencies. There were just so many other accessories that she didn't even want to analyze them, "Hey Kagome," she said "never told me you were into the races."

"Huh? Oh, you mean the car; yeah well I got the habit a few months ago. You know, Kouga's influence, but I have to admit he did something right this time; I just like riding." Her friend admitted a bit too openly; Sango didn't like this guy…Kouga was it? Kagome often spoke about of him, was it her boyfriend?

"Is he a friend of yours Kag?" She inquired, acting serious because she wanted a truthful answer, still, she couldn't keep a little shriek as her friend pushed on the accelerator and the car started moving. 

Kagome chuckled while she sped in Tokyo's daily streets, and the taller girl didn't like that, "Yeah, something like that, ya see, he's my boyfriend or how ya wanna call it. He's done loads to help me even though it wouldn't seem like it because we continually argue. He's such a paranoid too. You know, he always repeats the typical _don't talk to that guy here, there, anywhere_. He's been a problem the first year we met, always babbling about me being his woman and such, but now he's over it. He's just over protective; I might be tough but the underground races aren't a safe place, that's what he says. Maybe he's right, you never know."

"I knew it, Kagome! You have to quit it racing and hanging out with those people! You're going to get yourself killed one of these day by a gang or the other! Can't you see! The whole of Japan knows you, you've had the best education one could wish for and still you rebel against what you could be! Can't you see the opportunities behind your abilities?!" Sango shouted, still, moment she said that Sango felt like she wanted to sink and vanish, she knew Kagome hated talking about the years of high school. As she thought about that she saw her friend's face darken as she pushed hard on the brake pedal. 

"Don't expect to tell me what's right or wrong in my ways Sango, you may be my best friend, but don't ever speak like my life was a bright summer adventure. Now get out of the car." She said with a frown.

"Kagome I know, forgive me, sorry." Sango said in a soothing voice.

"I said, get out of the car Sango," Kagome repeated slowly.

"Ok," she said as she jumped out without opening the door and watching as the second after her friend turned direction and sped off towards god knew where, "I just hope you don't get into serious trouble Kagome, I won't be of any help then." Sango said to the wind as she turned to the entrance of the metropolitan that was behind her. _Yet, you left me near a metro station, beneath it all, you do care for me don't you Kag?_ The girl thought with a hint of laugher.

***

A/N: Hello people, see, I went back to writing this one. After seeing "The Fast and The Furious" and "2Fast 2Furious" in one afternoon I had his wonderful idea. Why not have race wars in my fic? It would indeed be a great thing with the gang thing I have going on. So, here it is, but, fear not, it won't be all based on this. More will come. You haven't forgotten about Inuyasha's promise to Kikyou he'd go to the archery contest? If not, good. If yes, then here I remembered it to you. So, since it-s so long since I updated I guess you all maybe forgot stuff about the main characters so far found, so here's a brief overview…  

_~~Brief sketch of the main characters':_

_~Kagome:_ She hurts on the inside, but no one but Sango can see it. She'd usually tough and act antisocial with people she believes she can become too emotionally attached to. She isn't nice with most people, not even with Sango sometimes, but every now and then she acts childish without reason.

_~Sango:_ Kagome's best friend. She's very reflective and cared a great deal for her friends. She wants to help Kagome get out of the big mess she's in.

_~Inuyasha:_ Basically, he was #1 judeka in Tokyo U before Kagome came around but he still is very strong. He's very extrovert and friendly.

_~Sesshoumaru:_ We don't know much about him right now, but he's mysterious and sarcastic. And Kagome looks up to him. When something happens he's always there the right time to stop anything he doesn't take pleasure in seeing happening. He's Inuyasha's half brother and he can't stand his younger sibling.

_~Miroku:_ The same old pervert, usually gets in trouble because of it and sometimes finishes in detention too. 

_~Kikyou:_ Nothing much about her right now, she's Inuyasha best friend and likes archery.

_~Kouga:_ Now, wouldn't you like me saying something on him? He's come on dialogues and musing so many times now I guess you all want to  have him physically make an appearance. For now, he's Kagome's boyfriend.    

~Kayrin  


End file.
